


Both of You Had Blinders On

by HellaWeasels (hysteron_proteron)



Series: the BDSM AU no one asked for but by god they're getting anyway [5]
Category: Blue Mountain State
Genre: Adult Cribs, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cheating, Diapers, F/M, Femdom, Infantilism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Soiling, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting, diaper use, non consensual hair removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/HellaWeasels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Denise have a scene. Then another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both of You Had Blinders On

**Author's Note:**

> This uh turned a lot more non-con and involved than I expected. Heed the warnings, folks!

"C'moon, Craig, please!" Denise begs, looking up at him from the bed.

"I don't know, Denise, it seems a little weird."

"Don't shame me, Shilo. I want this. Now strip."

Craig does, tossing his outer clothes on a chair. "Underwear too?"

"Yep. And then lay back on the bed, sweetie."

Craig sighs. "All right. This better be worth it."

"Oh it will be, baby."

Craig lies back on the bed, startling when he feels a thick plush fabric slide underneath his rear. "What the hell, Denise?"

"Shh, baby, let Mama take care of you. She doesn't want any accidents now."

"Denise, I don't thin-" Whatever he was going to say gets cut off by a blue pacifier shoved into his mouth.

"There we go. Mama doesn't want a fussy baby while she puts on his diaper." Denise hums happily as she rubs in a generous amount of baby powder.

Craig groans a little as her soft hands caress his dick. 

She chuckles, playfully running her hands through his pubic hair. "Mmm, Mama's gonna need to get all this hair off. Babies are supposed to be smooth."

Craig's eyes widen and he tries to protest but his words get garbled by the pacifier strapped tightly around him.

Denise rubs his stomach, cooing. "Oh hush, baby, Mama's not gonna shave you just yet." She smiles at him and then pulls up the diaper between his legs, taping up the sides and leaning back to admire her handiwork.

Craig feels weird, the thick diaper pushing his thighs apart and he looks up at Denise with a confused look.

She smiles down at him and unbuttons her top, revealing smooth round breasts. "Since Mama's boy was so good while she diapered him, he gets a yummy treat!"  
Denise removes the pacifier from his mouth and gestures towards her lap. "C'mon, sweetheart, crawl into Mama's lap."

Craig rolls his eyes but dutifully crawls into Denise's lap, nuzzling against her breast before taking a nipple in his mouth and beginning to suckle.

One of her hands presses against the back of his head, pushing him more against her soft warm breast and the other hand stretches down to rub gently against his thickly padded bottom.

"Ohh, there's Mama's _good_ boy, getting all that warm milk to make you grow up all big and strong."

Craig squirms in her lap, one hand reaching down to press against his padded crotch. "Denise, I gotta go, let me out."

"Uh uh, baby, Mama put that diaper on you for a reason, sweetie."

"I'm not using a fuckin--" Craig lets out a yelp as she smacks his thigh.

"Bad baby! You're much too young to use that kind of language."

"Denise, come on, I'm _not_ using a diaper."

"Oh yes you are, Craig Shilo, or I _will_ feed you so many laxatives you'll have no choice. Now, go on, baby," she finishes, cooing as she rubs his stomach.

Craig sighs and closes his eyes, trying to relax enough to undo temporarily years of potty-training. He shivers and deliberately relaxes himself as he feels Denise press down against his bladder.

"C'mon, baby boy, just let go. Mama won't be mad; you're just a baby, after all, babies can't control themselves."

Craig screws his eyes shut and pees, letting out a weak groan as the hot urine floods his diaper, making the soggy fabric cling to his skin.

Denise claps, beaming at him. "Oh such a good baby Mama's got! Now let's get you into a nice clean diaper, baby." She hums and reaches around him to pull out a fresh diaper.

"De-" Craig starts, squirming a little.

She taps his nose, still smiling at him. "Ah-ah, baby boy. That's not what you call me."

Craig rolls his eyes. "Denise, come _on_. I'm not doing tha-"

She sighs and pushes the pacifier back into his mouth, cutting off the last word. "Since Mama's baby is _determined_ to be fussy, she's just gonna give him his paci to suck on while she changes his diaper."  
Denise smiles down at him, stroking his cheek as she swiftly untapes the diaper. "These wipes are gonna be a little cold, baby," she says, gliding one over Craig's cock, chuckling when he lets out a gasp around his pacifier. Rubbing powder all over his privates, she slides a fresh diaper under his butt and tapes him up, giving him a soft pat on the stomach.

"There you go, baby boy, a nice clean diaper. Doesn't that feel so much better?"

Craig huffs around the pacifier but nods.

"Good, now then Mama's gonna let you nurse some more a little bit before your bath." Denise tugs him flush against her, guiding a nipple into his mouth. "Watch your teeth now, baby."

Craig decides not to push the bath thing and just closes his eyes, suckling at her warm skin.

Denise watches him slowly slip into sleep, nipple still held between his lips, and she smiles. "Mama's got _such_ a good baby."

***

Denise dunks the washcloth in the small tub of water near her feet, rinsing off his armpit hair and she dabs the depilatory cream over Craig's pubic hair, stopping a second to make sure the washcloth is still warm.

"Turns out, my baby boy, that Mama didn't need to shave you at all. Which works out just fine for her as this way is a lot less messy. _And_ this way, Mama's baby won't be woken up either."

She hums, pulling off the warm washcloth and, with it, Craig's wiry black hairs. "There we go, baby boy! Now we'll have an easier time wiping your cute little tush." 

Craig stirs and shifts on the bed, blinking his eyes open. "Wha-Denise?"

"Mmm, hey baby. You fell asleep and Mama didn't want to wake you up just for a bath so she just did the important parts."

"Important parts? Denise what are you-" He pauses, a slow realization dawning on him. "Denise. _Why_ can I feel the A/C on my dick?"

"Ooh, that reminds me. Mama better get her baby a diaper before he messes up her nice sheets," Denise says, quickly sliding another thick diaper underneath Craig's rear and slowly rubbing in the oil and giving him a nice dusting of powder.

Craig bites back a moan, attempting to struggle but he can barely move his legs. "What the fu-" And before he can finish the pacifier’s shoved in his mouth and buckled around the back of his head.

" _Bad_ baby! We don't use that kind of language; Mama _would_ spank you but you're just a little baby and she _knows_ you didn't mean to use that kind of language," Denise finishes, pointedly staring at Craig who sighs and nods around the pacifier in his mouth. "Now then it's lunchtime for Mama's little baby boy."

Craig looks at her chest in confusion and she laughs, tugging him into her lap.

"Oh no, baby, not from there! Mama's just got you a yummy bottle full of nice chocolate milk. Mmm, Mama knows you just _love_ chocolate milk," Denise says, adjusting Craig so he's laying in her lap, one arm cradled around his head, and then she guides the rubbery teat into his mouth, smiling as he starts to suckle, cheeks hollowing as he takes in the milk.

Craig finishes the bottle, letting out a burp as Denise rubs his back, when there's a knock at the door. Denise smiles and eases Craig off her lap and onto the bed.

"All right, baby boy. Mama's gonna go get the door while you take a nap, okay?"

"Den-" The pacifier's immediately shoved back into his mouth but Craig continues around it. "This isn't cool! I didn't say any other people!"

Denise chuckles, leading in a familiar tall built black man. "Silly baby. This isn't just any old person, it's your Daddy."

The guy laughs and reaches out to chuck Craig on the chin and rub his stomach. "Hey champ, Daddy's home. How's my favorite baby boy been today?"

"He's been good. He was a little fussy at first when he woke up but a nice meal settled him down real quick."

Craig hears rumbling and a low fart and he squirms around, trying to relieve his cramping stomach.

Denise looks down at him and smiles, leaning out and kissing the other guy on the lips. "I think our baby's feeling a little gassy, hon."

"Yeah, I'd say so too. You want me to change him when he's all done?"

"That would be wonderful. You can sit with him while I get a thicker diaper." Denise gets up and the other guy takes her place, pulling Craig into his lap.

"Hey lil' fella, just let it all out, okay? Daddy won't be mad; you're just a baby and we both know babies don't have _any_ self-control," he murmurs, rubbing circles against Craig's stomach.

Craig glares and, around the pacifier, snarls as best as he can. "Fuck you."

The other guy _tsk_ s and presses down on Craig's stomach, grinning widely as he sees Craig's eyes widen and the pacifier falls briefly from his mouth onto his chest.

"No, no, no, no," Craig babbles as a rank smell emits from his rear. A few tears leak out and he whimpers as warm mushy shit coats his cheeks.

"Hey, babe, you got that diaper ready? We got a little stinker here." 

More tears flow out of Craig's eyes and he screws up his face. The other guy looks down and coos, pushing the pacifier back into his mouth. "Aww, sweetie, it's okay. Daddy'll change you and get all that nasty poop off your little butt." He pulls Craig off his lap and smiles at Denise coming into the room with a even thicker diaper. "Thanks, honey."

Denise coos as well, coming to sit by Craig's head on the bed. "Shh, baby, don't cry. Mama's got you a nice thick diaper now and Daddy'll make you all nice and clean."

The other guy hums and gingerly untapes the diaper, waving a hand in front of his face. "Whew! What have you been feeding him, Denise?"

Craig silently sobs around the pacifier as cold wipes get dragged over his genitals and as a warm large hand covered in a wipe gets pushed into his hole and then pulled up. Those same large hands massage oil into his skin, Craig silently willing his dick not to respond but, of course, it doesn't listen, filling with blood and rising up.

The other guy – _sadistic asshole_ as Craig's beginning to think of him – laughs and palms his erection. "Aww, look at that, hon. Our baby thinks he's a big boy."

Denise laughs as well and Craig's skin burns with humiliation. "Oh honestly, Chase, it's just a reaction from your touch. Babies can't control that sort of thing. Now hurry up, it's almost his bedtime."

Chase nods and sends a dusting of powder floating towards Craig. "There you go, baby boy, now Daddy's got you smelling _much_ better." He slides the thicker diaper under Craig's butt, pulling the front up and taping the sides before leaning down to blow a raspberry onto Craig's stomach. "Who's Daddy's good little boy, huh? _Who_ 's Daddy's good little boy? _You_ are! Yes you are!"

"All right, sweetheart, don't get him wound up. You know it's his bedtime."

"Yeah, I know," Chase answers, getting off the bed and glancing down at Craig. "You get the crib set up?"

 _Crib? What the fuck?_ Craig thinks, waving his hands and trying to pull out the pacifier.

"Yeah, I got the crib all set up. Some nice guys from the hockey team helped me while the baby was out. Help me get him into it?"

Craig's eyes go wide and he struggles, pacifier falling out of his mouth as he starts to protest.

"No, damn it, Denise! I'm not going in a fuckin' crib. What the fuck is this? _Who_ the fuck is this? I'm done with this scene. Get me out of this shit."

Denise sighs. "Goodness, we've got a _very_ fussy baby. C'mon, little one, it's definitely bed time for you." Denise nods to Chase and he grans Craig under the armpits and, with Denise's guidance, hauls him off the bed and into the office where, much to Craig's horror, there stands against a wall an adult-sized wooden crib.

"All right, baby, Daddy's gonna put you in your crib with a nice baba and you're gonna take a nice nap while Mama and I have 'grown-up' fun," Chase says, pushing Craig into the crib and pulling up the side.

"Oh don't forget the mitts, hon! We don't want our baby falling out and hurting himself."

"Oh yeah." Chase pulls out a pair of blue mittens with locks and slips them onto Craig's hands, swiftly locking them in place. "There we go, slugger. Now you're safe."

"Thanks, hon. Now then, _I_ 'm gonna get ready for our 'grown-up' time. Can you give the baby his night-time bottle?"

Chase grins before leaning forwards to kiss Denise on the lips, sliding the tip of his tongue inside. "Mmhm."

"Great. See ya soon, handsome." With that Denise leaves the room.

Craig glares at Chase and spits out the pacifier. "You're a goddamn asshole."

Chase chuckles and pushes the rubber teat into his mouth. "And _you_ 're gonna be asleep soon, lil' fella, but not before you get to hear me plow your girlfriend – I mean, Mama."

Craig refuses to swallow, the warm milk filling up his mouth, a thin trickle seeping out. Chase smirks and squeezes the bottle, sending a flood of liquid into Craig's mouth, and then he massages Craig's throat, outright laughing when he sees the other man's Adam's apple bob once then twice as the bottle's quickly drained. He pulls it away and rubs Craig's stomach soothingly.

"There you go. Such a good baby for Daddy, drinking _all_ your milk. Now, night-night."

He sets the empty bottle on a table and walks out, turning the light off and leaving the door open just a crack.

In the dark, Craig can hear Chase getting into bed with Denise.

"Hey, sweet girl. You ready to ride?"

She laughs and Craig hears the soft sounds of a deep kiss and then the slap of skin against skin. He shuts his eyes and frantically sucks on the pacifier, desperate to drown out the sounds of Denise's moans of pleasure. He finally falls asleep to Chase's grunt and Denise's breathy sighs.


End file.
